The Dragon & The Wolf
by TwilightVenus
Summary: She was a little girl whose life was left upside down and her only goal was revenge. Until she met a young man whose destiny was left to the wolves.
1. Beginning

Here is a story that I've had on my computer for a while. It was originally an A:TLA AU/OC but I changed it a bit to be an AU/ZUTARA.

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA that goes to Nickelodeon.

* * *

Getting into bed the young girl looked out the window towards the moon. Praying silently she asked the same wish tonight as she did every night:

_"Bring her home safely."_

As she began dozing a loud crash came from the hall. Being careful to make no noise she enters the hall and watches as her father walks back towards his room supporting her mother.

"Daddy…" she spoke barely above a whisper.

"Go get a healer, now." he ordered.

Slipping her shoes on she ran as fast as possible into the small village at the bottom of the hill. Dodging objects in the alley she ran to the healers. Frantically beating upon the door, an elder man opened and taking one look at the girl he grabbed his cloak and boots. Without a word they ran up the hill to the quiet house upon it's crown.

The healer went to the parents bedroom, the girl followed only to be stopped at the door as her father denied entry. Leaning against the cool wall she slid to the floor. She never looked up when a large body sat beside her, she never attempted to remove the arm that held her shoulders. She just remained still as a stone looking at the barren wall before her. After what seemed like hours the door opened and the healer left. Never once looking at the couple on the floor, just left the house without a word.

The older woman stood and went into the kitchen while the girl crawled to the ajar door. Peering in, her violet-blue eyes pieced threw the darkness searching what little of the room showed. She found her father sitting bedside, he held her mothers hand within his. His body was leaning over the bed, his face looking downwards, the young girl could see the his shoulders shacking with silent sobs as he mourned the passing of his beloved.

Once inside her room, she laid on her bed and curled into a fetal position keeping her knees close inside. She finally allowed the tears to come, slowly at first they moistened her checks then moved down to the pillow and her knee caps. Soon the body wracking sobs came the tears streamed down from her eyes creating little salty pools on her pillow. The young girl wasn't sure when she finally feel asleep but the night-terrors kept her sleep rushed and disturbing. The next week went by in a blur as the preparations for the funeral were made.

The entire town was draped in black cloth, the market was closed, houses were void of families, even the small tavern inn was emptied. At the waters edge of town was a coffin on a funeral boat surrounded by hundreds of flowers, a group of towns people played a beautiful tune full of love and sorrow while the mourners payed their last respects. After the ceremony the soldiers pushed the boat into the icy water of the south pole.

* * *

4 years later, a masked demon holds the dagger protruding from her stomach, she looks at her opponent an older man with horribly long side burns. He stands before her with a devilish grin of triumphant as he closes in on the wounded creature. Looking around at the growing amount of soldiers that are slowly trying to surround her and their commander. She chances a glance back and watches briefly as the waves crash against the side of the ship. Turning back to the commander the demon tilts her head slightly in a mocking gesture before turning and jumping into the icy water below. Cursing his bad luck Zhao ran to the side and looked down into the water. Seeing nothing but the rushing waves below he turns back to his crew barking orders to continue course.

A black and red mask sinks slowly down into the water as a black cloth garbed female is being pulled up and down within the water as the waves rise and fall moving her farther away from the war ship.

_It's cold, so cold. Is this what death feels like? Damn now I can't avenge you, it looks like he's gotten us both, I'm sorry mother. _

The waves smacking against her body slowly dragging her under, the moon high in the sky shone upon the waters. Taking one final deep breath as the waves lift her to the sky's, the masked demon looks once more upon the moon, eyes filled with hatred as she slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

I added a little more to the introduction, I felt it was a little to short and didn't give you anything. So here is the edited longer version. Please enjoy and read/review.


	2. Where Am I

Here is chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA that goes to Nickelodoen

* * *

_So many voices all talking at once, I don't know who they are. Why am I so cold?_

"Carefully... to the infirmary."

"You go get the General."

"Get those blankets on."

With the patient slipping in and out of consciousness, the medic stayed bedside for the remainder of the night. The lights were bright, they burnt her eyes. Suddenly an unfamiliar voice spoke, "Don't move you'll reopen the wound." Trying to look around she found the lights everywhere stingingly painful. The need for sleep weighing heavily on her eye lids. The young woman closed her eyes and drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

The shuffling noises of steps heavily laden from old metal and leather boots pulled her back from the dark abyss of sleep. Feeling a tightness around her wrists, she tried to move them. Panic flooded her as the realization came that her arms were bound to the bed. Hearing movement on the bed, the old medic rushed to her side. "Whoa. Wait. Be careful, don't move. Let me get those for you." Placing a hand on her arm he unstrapped the restraints, "You we're thrashing around a few hours ago, I felt it was best to restrain your hands, so you wouldn't cause further damage to yourself." He explained, "Though it's good your awake. Many weren't sure if you'd make it."

Looking at the medic she thought he must be old enough to be her grandfather. His hair was gray and his eyes carried a look of wisdom yet held a tinge of sadness. He smiled warmly to her. "Here is an herbal tea, it will help with any pain or dizziness. It will also put you back to sleep. One a little less restless I hope." Handing her a warm cup the young woman looked at it dubiously. "It would be in bad taste for me to poison you after I spent so much time to care for your wounds." He chuckled. Feeling trustworthy she opened up and drank the mixture. Suddenly she began to feel the changes slipping into the bliss of an untroubled and painless sleep. For the next few days this is the state she was in, the healer kept her asleep so the wounds would heal.

On the third day she was aboard the ship she awoke in a dim room, looking around she noticed one other bed, a few cabinets with obvious medical supplies on the shelves and counter tops. She didn't see nor hear anyone immediately. Sitting up she felt the bandage across her abdomen, she looked at her body and found various cuts and scraps where covered with bandages around her arms and legs. She still had her breast coverage and her pants had been cut very short to accommodate for the bandages on her legs. Hopping down her feet felt the cold steel that could only tell her she was on a Fire Nation ship. They were the only ones that used steel everywhere. Looking around the room she found a robe, downing the new cover she stepped out into the passage way. Hearing voices from above she guess that the infirmary must be just below the top deck. Heading towards the voices she was stopped by a rather large man, he was well into his prime but had a very youthful expression on his face. Smiling he walked towards her, "I'm glad to see that you've woken, I was getting worried."

"Where am I?"

"Why your on a ship in the middle of the ocean." he smiled.

"Ok, but where? How did I get here?"

"As for where, we're in Whale Tail Pass"

"Oh, ok. But how did I get here."

"Why don't we go and talk over tea. I'm a bit curious why we found you near the Ice Hunting Grounds." With that the older man lead her onto the deck the air was cold, but not to uncomfortable. There was no real breeze aside from what the speed of the ship created. The deck itself was small, no weapons up top. Enough room for someone to practice a few moves of their chosen weapon styles but that's about it. Not big enough to put anything on really, she was disappointed. Just outside the entrance hatch off to the side was a small table with two chairs. On the table was a tea kettle and two cups and saucers, it looked as though he was waiting for someone. Almost. "I thought that if you were going to make it, you'd wake up today. It's such a nice day, don't you think?" Gesturing to the cloudless sky, and the beautiful surroundings of the south pole waters. He offered her the seat opposite himself.

Handing her a saucer and tea cup, Iroh poured himself a cup. "My name is Iroh. This ship is my nephew's Prince Zuko. And you my dear..." He prompted.

"Katara" She spoke softly. "My name is Katara."

Smiling Iroh took a sip of his tea, "I find having a cup of tea with a stranger is a good way to make a friend."

Setting her cup down, "Yes, it's nice thank you. So…" the young woman prompted.

"Ahhh, we found you floating in the middle of nowhere. It was as though we were lead to your destination, it was very strange indeed. The moon was full that night but only a few rays were on the ocean. It was odd because there wasn't a cloud in the sky, we traveled by the moon's light and suddenly came upon a body holding to floating driftwood." Stopping Iroh looked at the girl, her gaze directed towards the sky above, he notices that her eyes looked the same shade as the deep ocean below. Lowering her gaze to meet Iroh's she smiles quizzically, wondering why he's looking at her that way. Subconsciously she runs her hand threw her hair to help ease the tension.

"Um… could you stop looking at me that why it bothers me." she asked.

Shaking his head a bit he pours himself and second cup of tea, "I'm sorry I didn't realize that I was staring. It's just that your eyes..."

Tugging on a tuft of hair, Katara looked down a blush creeping on her cheeks. "Oh, they're like my mothers."

"They are quite lovely, you should be proud not embarrassed." He took a sip of tea.

"Um… is there… is there any why I can get some clothes? I don't know how long I'm going to be aboard your ship and I don't think running around in a medical robe is the best." Iroh chuckled at her embarrassment to ask further questions, but before he was given a chance Zuko stomped to the couple.

"Uncle…"

"Prince Zuko did you see our guest has woken."

Turning to the girl, Zuko just glared before turning back to his uncle "We're going to be in port in two days. We need to get these repairs taken care of and get rid of…" looking at the young girl he emphasized the last part, "unwanted items."

Tired of being embarrassed, rough handled and talked down to, Katara stood abruptly looking up slightly to Zuko. A bit surprised that she was so close to his height she shook her head removing all thoughts. "I am NOT" pointing her finger in his face, "unwanted items. I am a living person. I'm grateful beyond words that you've saved my life and taken care of me. But I will NOT allow you to treat me this way. I didn't deliberately stow away on your ship, I was attacked on the last one. So if you'll stop acting like a selfish arrogant ass, I'll leave your ship as soon as you dock again. So you no longer have to worry about this 'unwanted item' and you can go back on your marry fucking way." With those final words she turned her back to the startled prince and stormed back to the infirmary. Katara chose not to leave the infirmary after that, Iroh came to her a couple of times apologizing for Zuko's behavior, bring cloth from around the ship for her clothes or just to have tea. She enjoyed his company and knew that she'd miss this old man once she left.

_'But I won't miss that arrogant ass of a prince.'_

* * *

I appologize for taking so long on an update. I do hope this chapter didn't disapoint. Either way read/review


End file.
